


Behind Castle Walls

by MaxicestRoyalty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, Comfort/Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Jealous Pietro, Jealous Wanda, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Pietro, Rough Sex, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxicestRoyalty/pseuds/MaxicestRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension seemed to dissipate and his shoulders relaxed visibly as he sat on the edge of his sister’s bed, his fingers trailing across the princess’s thigh. “You know that night gown does poorly in covering yourself. You look ravising.” He husked, his blue eyes darkening as he met her own before smirking. “..Brother had a hard time at the meeting. Will sister take care of him?” He asked, his fingers crawling up to cup the inside of her thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taxes and Suitors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind Castle Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122043) by silverspeedsterpietro & playwithmagik. 



This is for all you babes who believed in us and wanted to read our fics. We hope you like it. <3 Love, [silverspeedsterpietro ](silverspeedsterpietro.tumblr.com)& [playwithmagik](playwithmagik.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

“That’s enough,” Pietro mumbled angrily as he stood up from his chair, scoffing angrily. “There would be no need to worry over their safety if they would pay their taxes in time.” He said before looking up at Baron, his most trusted knight. “Send a message. Whoever refuses to pay will be given ten days to pay– if not, they will be hanged publicly.” He waved the board away and ran his fingers through his silver hair as he walked down the hallway. “Ultron,” He called out to one of the guards before whispering lowly. “Is the princess in her chambers?” He asked before receiving a nod in return. With a sigh, he nodded and dismissed the guard before walking over to the princess’s chambers.

He knew the day had been boring and long for his sister. She never cared for any court matters anyway. _It’s not as if she would ever rule_ , he told himself. From what he had heard, one of her handmaidens had taken her into town, looking for new clothing, and a few extra treats. Wanda, unbeknownst to the king, had found what she was looking for, a pale silk slip. They spent the rest of the day taking the long way back to the castle knowing her brother would be in Court all day, duties of a king. Sometimes, he resented this situation-- this responsibility he had to follow through, after their parents' unexpected death. How he had to go to court meetings and rule a kingdom at such a young age when his sister can do whatever she wished to do and meet suitors from different Kingdoms with him having no choice but to let it happen. Admittedly, the King wasn't tired because of the court affairs he had for today. He had always been a quick learner, and even faster and more efficient ruler when it comes to making the right decisions. No, he was tired because of what the guard named Clint had to tell him before the meeting.

_“Do you think one day the King will find you a suitable husband Princess?” Lady Natasha had asked her. Wanda’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I doubt it, he prefers to have me close.” she spoke confidently. “But what of heirs your grace? He hasn’t married, there is no heir to the throne.” Wanda chewed her lip. She was enjoying the interrogation. “I am sure when he sees fit he will find himself a bride. Until then, it’s just us.” She stared out the window of the carriage, hoping the conversation would end there. “You know, if it’s not too bold, I think you, and Lord Vision would make a lovely couple. Pretty babies.” Wanda glared at her. “That is too bold.” Lady Tasha dropped the conversation after that._

It might be a little overreacting on his part, to hire a spy posing as a Royal Guard, just to know about his sister's whereabouts and what she might be doing. But Pietro had always been protective of his sister, even before they had discovered their new love for each other. She had returned to her chambers apparently , telling the Clint she wanted no visitors, no interruptions. Spending the day talking about the King and her suitors seemed better than talking about hanging people and taxes. _She was lucky,_  Pietro thought to himself as he stopped in front of his sister's chambers.

He need not knock for he was the king after all. It was one of his rights and he often loved surprising his sister whenever he came to her room. A small smile made its way to his lips as he leaned against the doorway, watching his sister curiously. Wanda had put on a silk slip to his surprise, the fabric cascading over her pale skin beautifully and she was reading her favorite book casually . She seemed so at ease and content, just lounging on the bed-- and the Pietro couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath at the sight. He truly was a lucky man. He would take this sight over his Kingdom within a heartbeat. “Wanda..” He couldn't help but call out now, and he watched as the princess placed a bookmark in the book's page before shutting it close.

The tension seemed to dissipate and his shoulders relaxed visibly as his blue eyes met her brown ones. Once they were alone, they were not the King and the Princess anymore. Instead, they were just Pietro and Wanda. And for the rest of the day, they would pretend that that was all there is to them. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he walked slowly towards her bed, rolling the sleeves of his undershirt as he sat down on the edge of her bed and knew Wanda was looking at him curiously. 

"You know.." The King mumbled quietly as his hand reaching forward, his fingers trailing across the princess’s thigh. “..that night gown does poorly in covering yourself. You look _ravising_.” He husked, his blue eyes darkening as he met her own before smirking. “..Brother had a hard time at the meeting. Will sister take care of him?” He asked, his fingers crawling up to cup the inside of her thigh.


	2. The Story ---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is all of our posts that have been made for this thread on tumblr.  
> You can also read it here http://playwithmagik.tumblr.com/post/128319087858/behind-castle-walls-maxicest  
> We have both been a little disconnected from our muses so we haven't  
> had a chance to continue, but I wanted you lovely people to have this!

**this is all the posts in order**

 

“That’s enough,” Pietro mumbled angrily as he stood up from his chair, scoffing angrily. “There would be no need to worry over their safety if they would pay their taxes in time.” He said before looking up at Baron, his most trusted knight. “Send a message. Whoever refuses to pay will be given ten days to pay– if not, they will be hanged publicly.”

He waved the board away and ran his fingers through his silver hair as he walked down the hallway. “Ultron,” He called out to one of the guards before whispering lowly. “Is the princess in her chambers?” He asked before receiving a nod in return. With a sigh, he nodded and dismissed the guard before walking over to the princess’s chambers.

He need not knock for he was the king after all. It was one of his rights and he often loved surprising his sister whenever he came to her room. “Wanda..” A small smile made its way to his lips as he leaned against the doorway, watching curiously as he watched his sister place a bookmark in the book page before shutting it close.

The tension seemed to dissipate and his shoulders relaxed visibly as he sat on the edge of his sister’s bed, his fingers trailing across the princess’s thigh. “You know that night gown does poorly in covering yourself. You look ravising.” He husked, his blue eyes darkening as he met her own before smirking. “..Brother had a hard time at the meeting. Will sister take care of him?” He asked, his fingers crawling up to cup the inside of her thigh.

_The day had been boring. And long. She never cared for any court matters, it’s not as if she would ever rule. One of her handmaidens had taken her into town, looking for new clothing, and a few extra treats. She had found what she was looking for, a pale silk slip. They spent the rest of the day taking the long way back to the castle. She knew her brother would be in Court all day, duties of a king._

_“Do you think one day the King will find you a suitable husband Princess?” Lady Natasha had asked her. Wanda’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I doubt it, he prefers to have me close.” she spoke confidently. “But what of heirs your grace? He hasn’t married, there is no heir to the throne.” Wanda chewed her lip. She was enjoying the interrogation. “I am sure when he sees fit he will find himself a bride. Until then, it’s just us.” She stared out the window of the carriage, hoping the conversation would end there. “You know, if it’s not too bold, I think you, and Lord Visson would make a lovely couple. Pretty babies.” Wanda glared at her. “That is too bold.” Lady Tasha dropped the conversation after that._

_She had returned to her chambers, telling the guard she wanted no visitors, no interruptions. Wanda had put on the silk slip, loving the feeling against her skin. She grabbed her favorite book and lounged in her bed. She didn’t know how much time had passed but she was well past the middle of her book when the door opened. The King. Her brother, stood there smiling at her. She closed the book placing it aside, and moved to sit._

_Wanda smiled, watching his fingers dance across her skin, “I went into town with Lady Tasha today. I’m glad you like it.” she mumbled, her mind too focused on him. She exhaled slowly as his voice grew dark. Her eyes met his, lips ghosted over his. “I will always take care of you, my King.” she leaned up to kiss him, her hand moving through his hair._

Pietro couldn’t help but smirk when Wanda called him king. It was weird but he loved the way his title rolled off her tongue when she spoke and Wanda knew exactly what it made him feel. His eyes fluttered close as he kissed back, his other hand gripping her hip tightly, almost a bit desperately. “I need you.” He mumbled against his lips, his hands pulling back to tug on his shirt hastily. “Make me forget, sister.”

_First she stripped him of his shirt. She had pulled him back onto the bed with her, her legs rested on either side of him. her hands slipped down to work on his pants, loosening them so she could push them over his hips. “I’m right here Pietro.” she responded to his need. Her hand ran through his hair, bringing his lips to her neck, she knew how he loved it. As he lay kisses across her skin, her hands worked at pushing his pants further off him._

“Is that so?” Pietro raised his eyebrows in question, pulling back briefly and almost ripping the nightgown in half in his hurry to remove it from his sister. His breath hitched as he stared at his sister’s bare form, his hands reaching down to press on her stomach before running up to squeeze her breasts. “What is this I heard about you meeting with your suitors then?” He asked with a slight smirk. “You know what will happen, sister. Entertain one suitor and I’ll find the nearest whore to fuck and marry.”

_She nearly pouted at her torn slip, she had just bought it. Though, she assumed it did it’s purpose. The tone of his voice was concerning. She groaned quietly as he grabbed at her chest. The next sentence left her heart in her stomach. “Where did you—” Natasha. She growled looking up at him. “People think it is odd you haven’t married, that you haven’t found someone to marry me.” she spoke looking up at him. She ran her hand through his hair. “You really think I want some Lord, when I can have the King.” she purred against his lips. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth. She knew one day he would need to marry, a king needed heirs, and she was his sister, the princess, she would never be Queen._

“You know I do not want to marry anyone but you.” Pietro looked down at her fiercely before smirking. “Perhaps you could help me find a bride. It seems you’ve already looked for a prince in this Kingdom. So, who was it? The funny man from that strange place?” He said, pertaining to the Vision before smirking. “Just choose one and I’ll have my next bride. Crystal, perhaps. She’s a nice wench. Good fuck, sometimes.” He mumbled almost to himself before groaning as he felt her teeth tug on his lip before he unbuttoned his breeches and pulled his cock out, moaning softly as he realized his sister was wearing nothing underneath that nightgown. “Come, brother needs to feel good. Can the princess do that? Or is she too busy fucking around with useless lords now?”

_For a moment, she enjoyed his company, the moment was gone quickly. His words cut like knives through her, and she didn’t even want to look at him. She pulled his face away from her, looking right at him. “WE are not allowed to marry Pietro. Or you would have a long time ago, at least… I thought so.” she snarled at him. “I haven’t been looking for anyone, my Lady brought it up today, in conversation.” she knew who he was talking about, the only man he had ever felt threatened by. He had money, and a title. He could make her a Queen if she wanted it, something Pietro couldn’t do. Though Wanda never batted an eye, jealous always spiked high in Pietro when he was mentioned. “I have no interest in Lord Visson. Though if Crystal is such a good fuck why aren’t you in her bed.” Wanda looked up at him, her eyes fighting tears. She felt him reach for his cock, she knew it was pointless to argue, but how could she not try and keep a little dignity. “Does the princess get to feel good? Or am I just a good fuck like that whore of yours.” she growled. “When you’re with me, I want you to be with me, Your Grace.” she had never called him that, except in public settings, or when she was upset._

“Because I love you,” Pietro’s eyes softened for a moment as he looked down at his sister. When their parents died and he was immediately crowned King, it seemed he had lost that part of him that was pure and good with that chapter of his life. He no longer cared about the people, only caring about what he wanted and what Wanda wanted. But it seemed, sometimes he cared more about what he wanted than Wanda’s.

“Shut up.” Pietro mumbled angrily as he spread her legs apart and positioned his dick at his entrance, not even caring if his sister was aroused enough to even do this. “Not a word. Do you want me to fuck you like I fuck Crystal? Do you want to..” He trailed off for a moment as he slowly pushed himself in, biting back the groan threatening to spill from his lips. “..be fucked like a whore, princess? Because I believe I need to remind you of your place and who you belong to.”

_Wanda glared at him. She almost believed him, almost. “If you lov–” her words were cut of by his angry mumble. She felt him spread her legs, move himself in place. Her eyes held worry. She was no where near ready for him. He had offended her, and her body had shut down to him. He mentioned Crystal again, and this ignited a different kind of fire in her. She tried to wiggle away from him, as she did he had pushed himself inside her. She winced and whimpered._

Her body arched against his. Not from pleasure, from pain. Her nails gripped his shoulder and she groaned. It was too much, she wasn’t– no, he couldn’t just use her like this. Wanda pushed at his chest, before her hand came flying at his face. And angry red print was left on his cheek. “I am not some whore brother. I am the princess. I am your sister. And I deserve to be fucked as such.” she snarled at him, finally curling her hips enough to pull him from her.

“Fuck..” Pietro groaned softly as he pulled back, only to slide back in again, roughly. Hearing his sister’s pained whimpers only spurred him on and the only sound you can make out in the room was skin slapping on skin loudly mixed with his sister’s groans. He hissed softly when he felt Wanda’s nails dig into his back roughly before smirking softly. “You like–” Smack.

Pietro was sure of two things that happened. One, was that Wanda slapped him, judging by the stinging of his cheek and two, she managed to push him away enough for him to pull out. “You’re right. You’re my sister.” He said as he nestled between her legs again and wrapped his hand around her neck gently with a smirk. “But you’re also my whore and you love it. So, stop pretending like you don’t like this, princess.” He said as he slid himself back in and started pounding into his sister forcefully, never giving her enough time to catch her breath.

_She was going to say more, she was about to, but before she could he had his hand wrapped around her throat. Her eyes wide looking up at him, she gasped slightly. Both her hands were tugging at his, trying to pry him off her neck, it was pointless to try and do. His words hurt her, his body was hurting her. She struggled, tried to fight it. She could barely breath. He had been pounding into her, his hand at her throat. She let her head fall back, trying to open up enough to breath right. Her body tried wriggling from beneath him, she wouldn’t stop fighting._

Pietro pounded into his sister harder but the way he could feel her repulse for him made the whole thing unappealing for him already. With a sigh, he pulled out and rolled over. “You’re not even a good fuck anymore, princess.”

_Wanda glared at him. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him better. “How brother do you expecting me to be a good fuck for you, when all you have done since you arrived is insult me.” she growled angrily. “I spent my day finding a way to please you and you tore it.” she sat up completely. She wrapped one of her sheets around her frame, and turned so her feet would hang off the bed. “No one said you had to come here, no one says you have to be with me. So when you choose to do so, don’t come in here talking about all your filthy whores and expect me to be dripping for you.”_

Watching his sister spit her words angrily was enough for Pietro to snap out of his haze. “Wanda..” The king sighed softly as he remembered his actions, the guilt settling in his chest now. “Did I.. Did I force myself on you?” He gasped in horror before moving so he was behind his sister, wrapping his arms around her gently. “I didn’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry, sister. Please forgive me.”

_Wanda kept her eyes on the floor beneath her feet. How could he be so stupid one moment, and so sweet the next. Gods all she wanted was to lean back into him. But he hurt her, her body, and her feelings. “You’re the King Pietro. Nothing is forced.” she mumbled it, staring at the ground still. “there’s nothing to forgive.” her voice monotone, her body stiff. It wasn’t like she could say anything any way. One, no one would believe her over the king, and two, it would get them both cast out and stoned. So what was the point in saying anything to him._

“Wanda, look at me.” Pietro mumbled, his shaky fingers reaching up to tilt her chin so he could meet her gaze. “Look at me. That man.. That man who forced himself on you.. That’s not me, sister, I promise. I do not know what came over me.” He said, cupping her cheeks before placing gentle kisses all over her face to reaffirm what he had just said. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

_Wanda felt him move her face, she moved it willingly, not wanting a repeat. Though her eyes refused to meet his. Slowly, she looked at him. For a brief moment, she believed his apology. But the words burned in her mind. She closed her eyes, enjoying every kiss. She didn’t want to. She tried not to. But it was Pietro. Her brother, her King, her lover. She shook her head slightly, “Is that how you fuck your whores?” she said quietly. She didn’t want to provoke him again, her body shook slightly as she spoke, but she couldn’t not ask._

“What?” Pietro leaned back, mouth gaping in surprise for a moment. “Wanda..” He sighed softly before shaking his head. “I’ve never.. I’ve never touched another woman before.” You lie, a voice in his head told him tauntingly. “Especially not Crystal. That’s why she spread rumors of me laying with men. Because I refused her advances. There is no one else but you, my princess.” He whispered softly, pressing his lips against hers gently. “There is no one else I’d rather be with than you.”

_Wanda stiffened. Her head turning away from his lips slightly. “It’s not wise to liewhen asking for forgiveness your Grace.” she looked at him. “You forget you are my brother, and I can read you like a book.” her eyes bore into his. “Like my favorite book,” she tried to smiled, it wouldn’t happen, “but somehow, the story has changed. And I’m not sure I like the ending.” she sat up straight. “So I ask you again, is that. how you fuck. your whores? or just how you take your temper out on your sister.”_

“I’m not–” Pietro sighed loudly before leaning back, biting the inside of his cheek anxiously as he looked down at his sister. “Ending? Even as a prince, Wanda, we will never have a future together. We will never have anything but this.” He sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head. “No. I fuck them harder.” He mumbled honestly before shrugging. “I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear, I’m not lying about that.”

_She turned her back to him. At least he was being honest now. “If this is all we have, and your whores are more fun. Why do it at all?” She shut her eyes tight, fighting tears. She loved him, gods knew she loved him. But he was right, they would never have more than this, they couldn’t. She half looked back at him, but couldn’t bring herself to turn around. “I believe you.” she spoke quietly._

“Because this is all we have. This, hiding from people, the secret glances and the stolen kisses. They’re all that we have, Wanda.” Pietro sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. “Anything beyond that is impossible, I’m sorry.” The King reached for the princess’s hand gently, raising it to his lips to press a kiss on her palm. “Then do you believe me when I tell you I love you and only you?”

_She felt him grab her hand, she felt the kiss to her palm. “You have to love me, I’m your sister.” she quipped back. She knew what he meant, she loved him too. “Pietro. What is this too you?” she asked him suddenly. Her whole body finally turned to him._

“No, that’s not what I meant and you know it.” Pietro sighed loudly, squeezing her hands as if it would help make her believe him. “I love you like a man loves his wife. Like a King loves his Kingdom. Like a mortal worships his goddess. I love you and if we were in different circumstances, I would have married you once I could.” The King swallowed thickly as he looked up at his Princess, letting her see the sincerity in his eyes. “This is everything to me. I cannot lose you, you know that.”

_Wanda listened to his words and it hurt her heart. It hurt in the very best way. She knew his sincerity. She felt it, if the roles were reversed if she had been the one to sit on the throne, she would want only him. She pulled her hands out of his, “Pietro—” she sighed quietly. Without second thought her arms were around her brother’s neck. Her lips pressed firmly to his. With the weight of her jumping at him, she had his back flat against her bed. Her body pressed on top of his._

Wanda pulled back from the kiss. “I love you brother.” she nudged her nose against his. “But come to my bed in such a way again…” she didn’t need to finish that sentence. Even if he did come to her bed like that again, she would never fully deny him. But the threat of it had to be made.

Pietro smiled widely into the kiss, not even caring that he was immediately pushed down the bed with the weight of his sister before sighing softly in relief. “I love you too, Wanda.” He smiled softly, reaching up to peck her lips gently, his thumb tracing patterns on her leg before nodding. “I understand. I truly am sorry, sister.” He whispered softly, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek. “I love you.”

_Wanda allowed herself to relax. To enjoy his touch, his kiss. He loved her, she knew this. But something still bothered her. “Pietro…” she nudged her nose against his, sitting up straight in his lap. Her hands rested on his chest and she chewed on her lip, unsure how to continue._

“What happens to us when you marry?” she wouldn’t meet his gaze. They both knew he would have to eventually. He was still very young, and there wasn’t as much need for it now. But he would need a wife, “you’ll need an heir brother.” she continued to devour her bottom lip. Fear ran through her. If she were allowed, she would take place beside him, and give him any child he desired. “You’ve made it very clear you won’t allow me to marry. But you– you have to, for sake of crown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now folks!   
> Much love, Wanda & Pietro!

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off like the original thread we have but will probably deviate as it goes on. Let us know if you like it and feel free to give us suggestions!


End file.
